


The Night Is Young

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk vampires, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard get drunk for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://gerardwaysshorts.co.vu/post/93425023717/frankmorys-two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the post

One of the reasons Frank and Gerard don't like to drink is because it takes a lot of alcohol, one of the many downsides of being a vampire, another reason was that they turned into complete idiots when they were drunk.

"C'mon Gee, just one more." Frank slurred trying to reach one of the shot glasses on the bar counter while Gerard was pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"You've had enough already." Gerard said as he dragged Frank outside of the bar. It took about a few trips to at least five bars but they were finally drunk. Gerard wrapped his arm over Frank's shoulder as they trudged around the city. It had to be at least three in the morning by the time they got out of the bar. It was still dark out, the only brink of light came from the dim street lights as the two men walked. Frank kept staggering as he held onto Gerard's coat

"Man, we haven't gotten this shitface in years." Frank giggled. Gerard laughed with him and tried to get him to walk straight.

"Okay, I think you need to sit down." Gerard said as they neared an empty park.

"I wanna go on the grass!" Frank said as he rushed towards the large patch of grass, Gerard followed after. Frank sat and laid on his back, spreading his arms and legs out on the grass not caring that he might get grass stains. Gerard smiled down at Frank once he caught up with him. Frank smiled back at Gerard and patted at the grass next to him. Gerard rolled his eyes but laid next to Frank. Gerard sighed, folding his hands on his chest as he looked up at the sky. The sky was dark except for the stars twinkling, there were a few clouds that were slowly moving away against the wind. The grass was wet with dew and Gerard could feel it against his neck. He sighed happily before turning over to Frank who was admiring the sky himself, his eyes glazed over and a goofy grin on his face. Frank sighed happily, Gerard watched his chest move as he did.

"The stars look so pretty." Frank whispered. Gerard hummed in agreement and looked back up at the sky. "Your face is pretty too." He heard Frank say, and he had to laugh because Frank was so stupid when he was drunk.

"What?" Gerard said between laughs. Frank just stared at him with the same stupid grin.

"Your face. It's fucking pretty." Gerard hummed, it had been a long time since he'd seen his face, what with the whole vampire thing, and traveling made it hard to keep old photographs.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"What?" Frank asked.

"My face. What does it look like?" Gerard asked again and turned to Frank. Frank was staring at Gerard, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he focused on him.

"You've got dark hair," Frank started. "And hazel eyes, and pale skin." Frank paused for a moment, his face realizing a bit. "And you've got this cute nose, and small teeth." Gerard just looked back at Frank, not knowing what to say. "And you do this thing with your mouth when you talk." Frank went on. "And sometimes you stick your tongue out when you draw. You're just…really pretty." Frank breathed and stared at Gerard, his eyes were glazed over and shone against the street lights. "So..how do I look like?" He asked.

Mesmerizing, was the word Gerard would use whenever he thought of Frank. "You're really handsome." He said instead. "You have dark brown hair and hazel eyes, you have really nice eyebrows." Frank giggled. "And you have really nice lips, and your tattoos.." Gerard breathed, he'd always loved Frank's tattoos. After Frank turned, his skin turned much lighter and the ink looked more vibrant. "They look beautiful." Gerard's vision was blurred and hazy, but he could still make out Frank's face smiling at him.

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." Gerard said before looking back up at the sky. He was sure that if he was still human he would be blushing. He could already feel the alcohol slowing going out of his system, and he was sure Frank was slowly going sober as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, they'll probably have to leave soon and he was just getting used to laying on the grass. He was just about to tell Frank that they should head back to their apartment when he felt cold lips on his cheek. His eyes widened as he turned back to Frank. Frank was looking back at him with a smile on his face.

"Come on, we should head back." Frank said before standing, holding his hand out to Gerard. Gerard took Frank's cool hand and stood. They looked into each other eyes for a moment before they started walking back to their, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, sorry, but this is something I just wrote really quick when I saw the post.


End file.
